Girl In New Orleans
by aledyaa
Summary: "I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. The world isn't awful. People are not awful. They want to be good, something makes them bad. Something makes them break down, makes them snap."
1. Girl In New Orleans

Author's Note

Disclaimer: This is amateur work generated by a fan of CW's The Originals. The characters, settings and possible following of the show's storylines are not that of the Fanfiction's Author, but the true owner Julie Plec, to whom all respect is given with my use of her content. I make now my intentions clear, **I OWN NOTHING**.

**This is my imaginative continuation of The Originals' S02EP08.**

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

_Camille's POV_

"Damn it, what am I even doing?"

I looked up to the ceiling asking myself as I stood over Vincent's coffin, bottle water in my hands. Klaus had him locked up in that coffin for quite a number of days, I may be pissed but I still had a heart. I felt sorry for the guy, but truth be told he did deserve it. My eyes diverted downward to his confinement once again, such a prison.

However, for as long I've known Finn, or Vincent – whoever he is, I realized that even the mahogany colours and intricate designs of the box screamed Vincent – ugh, Finn – whichever one he is.

Sighing, I lightly shake the confusion out my head.

"Here goes nothing." I whisper, opening the lid.

"Camille!" He rasped. His eyes looked strained. Tired. He looked tired, but I didn't care. I was pissed off by just looking at him.

"Get up!" I commanded sharply. Boring bullets through his skull with my eyes I tugged at my uncle Kieran's shackles on his hands. I looked him hard in the eyes, refusing to back down! I wanted him to see just how upset I am. He tricked me, so I could be used as a spirit vessel for his sister!

"You know you have some nerve. Using me like that." I said looking towards the only entrance and exit to the room.

My escape….

Feeling eyes on me I turned back to him.

"You're already in it Cami-"

"- It's Camille to you." My hands squeezed the bottle water not realizing I still held it in my hands. It made a crackling sound, causing both our eyes to cast downward. Only then did I realize that he was now getting up, eyeing the water. I'd take pleasure in the fact that I held the quench to his thirst in my hands – oh – he could wait for it a little longer.

"Alright," The sound of his voice distracted me then, reverting my attention unfortunately back to him.

"Alright" He spoke again, his head nodding a little like he was speaking to a child, reassuring me he won't do it again.

"…Camille." He continued, eyes flicking from me to the bottle water, and then to me again.

"You were already involved, even before I entered your life. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that." A smile slightly graced his face, he never smirked. I noticed that, he just… smiled.

"Associating with Niklaus." He scuffs, waving his hand in the air, further exaggerating his point. His voice was an octave higher and his eyes looked me up and down. Vincent Griffith sees red, who would have thought.

"Disappointing, truly."

"No, stop. You don't get to judge me!" I flew up to his face pointing my fingers at his nose. "I have a freaking spinal cord of ancient bumps down my back because of you! YOU! So if it's anyone-" My voice became savage – "to be judged, it's yo-"

"Judge you? Judge you! You look at that door as though it's your escape!" His eyes widened as he screamed at me, making me jump slightly, mouth agape. I've never heard him speak like that before, especially to me. I won't lie… it scared me, my heart was racing.

"Open your eyes Camille." He spat. "Look around." He raised both arms doing a 180 degree turn in the process.

"All roads lead to hell. I'd suggest you join the ride, but despite what you think, - believe it or not – you're already finding comfort in a seat."

"Well." I cleared my throat and folded my arms. "Look at you macho man."

I chuckled unhumoured.

"You think you got me all figured out, don't you?" Sarcastic smile on my face and all. I was scared. I was scared by the fact that maybe he did know me and well too, might I add.

"You think you know me, but you don't as cliché as that may sound to you, but Finn you mark my words. You came after me, your mother came after me and she threatened my being. She laid her hands on me, and like a coward bitch she wiped my memory of it. When I get better, I don't care if she's a powerful witch."

I stepped further in his face, murderous glare and all.

"She's gonna regret ever laying her eyes on me." Pausing, I looked into his eyes. Those brown orbs. We stayed like that for what seemed like years.

"Here." I wavered, shoving the water into his chest. His body moved back slightly.

"I hope you choke on it you bastard."

Walking off I purposefully swayed my hips having had the extra boost of confidence knowing I'm the one who left the conversation hanging in the air.

I smiled at that.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

_Finn's POV_

Unscrewing the bottle cap, I chuckled to myself and proclaiming it loud enough for her to hear because I wanted her to know that she was Camille: the Brave _Human_ Bartender.

"Always the fighter." I reminisced, turning my back to her retreating form gulping some water as I heard her heels click to a stop.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that you're perfect?" I whispered, turning my face just enough so that I can see her.

But she rejected me, watched me hard and then left.


	2. The Closer I Get To You

Author's Note

Disclaimer: This is amateur work generated by a fan of CW's The Originals. The characters, settings and possible following of the show's storylines are not that of the Fanfiction's Author, but the true owner Julie Plec, to whom all respect is given with my use of her content. I make now my intentions clear, **I OWN NOTHING**.

** This is my imaginative continuation of The Originals S02EP08. **

**PLEASE NOTE:** I'm from the Caribbean, Trinidad and Tobago to be exact, a former member of the British Colony. So, if any of you find my spelling weird (z and not s, u after o in words that end in "or" etc), it's correct.

o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o ~ o

_Camille's POV_

RING!

"Ugh." Groggily sticking my hands from the bedcovers I grab at the alarm clock. I swore it was alarming, however it wasn't.

Confused I poke my head out to stare at it. RING! What is that? RING! I pushed myself up into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes in hopes of seeing better, not bothering to turn on the lamp. Geez, what was light invented for then. I looked to my other bedside table to see it was my phone, groaning I reached over to answer it, sneaking a peek at the time.

6:15AM. What the hell… Klaus.

Answering, I sighed. "… Klaus, you do know it's 6:15 right?" I questioned him, "A.M." Clear skepticism in my voice.

"Camille." Something is wrong. In fact, he barely says Camille.

Oh.

"I believe there are more pressing matters up for conversation." He mentioned.

Silence. What?

"Well, for starters you've been a naughty girl. Lurking around the compound … opening boxes, caskets – coffins containing possessed witches – to be precise. Fancy telling me why?"

Vincent.

"Klaus." I stated his name but somehow it came out like a confused question, my tone indicating my desperate search for a plausible excuse. Rubbing my temple with my free hand I sighed.

"I'm sorry… I just…" I stuttered. My mind as well is uncertain as to why I even did that.

"You plant seeds of kindness everywhere Cami, some may see it as weakness." He reflected solemnly, kindly.

"But one day they will bloom in the hearts of all those that you've touched. But he's dangerous Camille." There goes that serious tone again and how ironic, danger itself telling me what's dangerous.

"I felt sorry for him you know? I just thought a bottle of water would do no harm, but then I looked at him, and I … I … I just-"

"Snapped, I know love." He finished.

"I didn't mean to leave him there for you to see, I should have told you."

"Yes, imagine my surprise of finding him in the hype of desperate escape. But I always have a Plan B-" He chuckled darkly "- I've had a witch spell the room specifically for him, he can't leave unless I want him to."

I had enough of this topic, I barely slept last night, and Vincent's words had an effect on me. Why deny it? He was right; all roads do lead to hell. It never ends the lies, the war, and the hatred. It never ends! I do want to escape, but I'm not exactly running. I'm not fine.

"How are you?" Realizing my lack of attempt to respond, he questioned. I'm fine, I frowned lying to myself.

"Fine." I claimed. I'm not some scared kid; I can take care of myself.

"Cami-"

"I'M FINE." I stiffly defended myself once again. With irritation in my voice I dismissed the conversation. "Anything else?" I snapped.

"Ah, yes. Much to do," he continued awkwardly, concern still lingering through his words. But being Klaus there was a cocky air to it, he knew I wasn't fine and he won because he figured it out. However, the air screamed tension. "Witches to torture and witches to kill, I believe we need to be rid you of my mother's preparation spell."

"Have you found anything?" My voice perked up.

"No, however those whose responses in my search for an answer deemed useless were executed for their own lack of convenience, I assure you."

"Klaus-" I began to scowl but he cut me off.

"I want you better Cami." He declared. Don't worry, _I'll get better_, I wanted to say. But what were the odds- if there's even any. "The world needs a light in a dark world. How sad it would be if a light such as yours was lost."

"I won't die." I assured, breathing a promise I'm not sure I could keep.

"Clearly you don't want to die." he agreed "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Fighting. You're not a runner Cami, you never were." He dismissed any doubts I've ever had and I smiled because _this_ was the _Klaus_ I liked.

Once again there was silence, it wasn't weird. It was comforting and there was a mutual appreciation of it and for it.

It was a moment needed, but reality wouldn't have that.

"Get dressed." I was about to ask why but he sensed my silent questioning.

"Marcel is coming over to get you; we've got a busy day ahead of us, and we're not getting answers. It seems as though people in this city respond best to violence."

CLICK. He ended the call before I could answer back. Smart man, he had it coming.

**IN MARCEL'S CAR**

_Camille's POV_

"Ugh, my God." I moaned rubbing at my temples and squeezing my eyes shut as I leaned forward in the passenger seat of the car, my head hurts like hell, and my eyes. Each passing day it gets worse.

"Hey, take it easy." Marcel said calmly glancing from the road to me, concern in his eyes. "We're almost there." He assured.

I rose to look at him, pausing a little to give him the 'you don't know what it's like look.'

Propping my elbow up on the door I leaned my face in my hands, squinting I asked "Is it just me or is it extra sunny today?"

He chuckled lowly, however his features changed moments later to serious.

"If Klaus didn't need Finn, I would have killed him already and I'm sure- brother or not- Klaus would have delivered his head to you on a silver platter." He cracked a smile as we rounded the corner, parking in front of the compound. "Unfortunately…" he dragged while taking the keys out the ignition. "We can't do that. He'll just jump another body and that's not something we need right now." Finishing with the obvious he got out of the car, I followed suit.

"I've been downing pills like some stoned teenage junkie all night, I've barely slept. I'm not getting any better."

He paused.

"Well, all we got left is Finn Mikaelson in there." He jerked his thumb at the compound.

"No, what about Davina, can't she do anything… slow down the process. Anything, something?" I questioned too quickly.

"I wish. She's not that powerful anymore, she'd die trying." I sighed as Marcel opened the door for me. It was awfully quiet. Where's Klaus?

"Where's everyone?"

"Klaus left in a rush, he took Hayley with him. Called and said something about a new lead. Davina and Kol are in the Bayou, Klaus of course sent them on some wild herb hunt."

"He sent her with Kol?" I inquired, a motherly tone in my voice.

"She's fine. Davina is a smart girl and as much as I don't like to admit it… she can take care of herself." He gave the signature Marcel pose of the hand on the hip, head dipping lightly.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hey." Pause "-what? I'd be right there." He replied speed walking towards the door.

"Marcel, wait! Where are you going?"

"That was Josh. Esther's got some problems with the wolves, she's finally notice both Finn and Kol are M.I.A."

I panicked. "But- Finn!- You can't leave me alone with him!"

"Look Cami, I'm sorry but I gotta go sort this out. Hayley would kill me." He finished rushing out the door. My hands flapped at the sides in defeat. Great. I turned and looked around at the compound; deciding upstairs would be the best place to be for me right now. I hurried up into a room. Avoiding Vincent was my best chance at mental survival right now.

Huff, huff. I hadn't realized this but I was breathing heavy.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, clutching my throat. Air?

"Can't… Breathe… Air…" I grabbed on to the door frame.

Vincent. He could help, oh no Vincent. _So much for avoiding him _mental Camille spoke as I dragged myself out of the room.

"Ah!" A piercing scream filled the room; I hadn't realized that it was me at first until I gripped the staircase railing. C'mon, down the stairs we go my mind urged but my feet refused.

"Vincent!" I found myself gasping again. Somehow I managed to make it down the stairs safely. Unharmed, as I fought my way to the room where he was kept, my vision began to blur as my body slammed into anything for some sort of support. What's happening to me?

Esther.

Finally after what seemed like year I reached the doorway of his prison. He wasn't there. No. Where is he? I painfully heaved my way room after room until I found him. He was hooked on some railing of another staircase. He hadn't noticed me, I was about to speak his name but my legs gave out and I dropped to the floor.

"Vincent…!" I gasped once again. My hand reaching out to him in the long distance, I looked at him and his head snapped up. Yes…

"Cami!"

I'd let that slide.

"Help me!" My body shook.

**Lol. I actually have more for this chapter, but then I was like "Meh, I'll torture them." **

**Chpt 3 is an obvious continuation and will begin from Vincent/Finn's POV.**

_Please, _**REVIEW. **It will be appreciated.

Till next time….


End file.
